basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Granger
Danny Granger, Jr. (born April 20, 1983) is an American former professional basketball player. He is mainly a small forward, though he does log time at the power forward position.Danny Granger of the Indiana Pacers, NBA player stats He is also able to initiate the team's offense and so is regarded as one who can play the point forward position. Before his professional career, he went to Grace King High School in Metairie, Louisiana where he was a McDonald's All-American nominee before his senior year.Nice Article on Danny Granger [Archive - Pacers Digest] He was a good student who scored a 30 on the ACT and was offered admission to Yale University. He played for Bradley University and then transferred to University of New Mexico in the middle of his sophomore year.NBA.com : Danny Granger Bio Page College career Granger started his collegiate career at Bradley University where he played the 2001–02 and 2002–03 seasons. After a lackluster 12–18 season in 2002–03,2002-03 Bradley Men's Basketball Statistics - BRADLEYBRAVES.COM—Official Web Site of Bradley University Athletics he transferred to the University of New Mexico, where he began playing during the second semester of his junior season in 2003–04,Bradley contends tampering involved in transfer - Men's College Basketball - ESPN although he wasn't eligible to start playing for the Lobos until January, 2004.Forward won't be eligible until second semester - Men's College Basketball - ESPN He said the reason for the transfer was because of Braves head coach Jim Les's intimidating tactics,Bradley University committee rejects Granger's appeal - Men's College Basketball - ESPN including being 'verbally abusive'.Granger says New Mexico didn't recruit him - Men's College Basketball - ESPN In 2004–05, he became the first player in school history to get 60 assists, 60 blocks and 60 steals in a season. He won the Mountain West Conference tournament MVP and led the Lobos to the NCAA tournament. Granger graduated with a degree in civil engineering. In 2008 Granger made a $500,000 pledge to his alma mater in support of the Lobo Leap to Excellence capital campaign to name the new men's locker room in The Pit. NBA career Indiana Pacers (2005–present) Granger was selected 17th overall in the 2005 NBA Draft by the Indiana Pacers,2005 NBA Draft | NBADraft.net as the organization included former Lobo Mel DanielsPlayer Bio: Mel Daniels - University of New Mexico Official Athletic Site and Hall of Famer Larry Bird, who was coached in college by the father of New Mexico men's coach Bob King.CNN/SI - 33: Larry Bird enters the Hall of Fame In his first NBA season, Granger played in 78 regular season games, averaging 7.5 points and 4.9 rebounds per game, while making the All-NBA Rookie Second Team. He added 8.2 points and 5.2 rebounds in 6 playoff games. With the departure of Peja StojakovićHORNETS: Hornets Acquire Peja Stojakovic and arrival of Al HarringtonPacers get Harrington from Hawks for first-round pick - NBA - ESPN during the 2006 offseason, Granger became the Pacers' starting small forward for 2006–07. After the first 15 games, he became the first man off the bench. Since a January 17, 2007 eight-player trade with the Golden State Warriors,Harrington, Jackson at heart of Pacers-Warriors deal - NBA - ESPN Granger started at the small forward and shooting guard spots, mainly due to the departure of Harrington. With the second and third scoring options (Harrington and Stephen Jackson, respectively) on the team gone, he was given more chances for scoring and averaged 13.9 points per game in 2006–07. In 2007–08, Granger led the Pacers in scoring for the first time, averaging 19 points per game, while starting all 80 games he appeared in.PACERS: 2007-08 Pacers Regular Statistics On October 31, 2008, Granger and the Pacers agreed on a 5-year contract extension.PACERS: Granger signs contract extension The contract paid him $9,930,500 in 2009–10 and escalates ten percent each year, ending after the 2013–14 season.HoopsHype - NBA Salaries - Indiana Pacers The finalization of the deal was announced that night, mere hours before the midnight deadline which, if passed without any agreement, would have made Granger a restricted free agent the following summer. In the 2008–09 NBA season, he scored a career high 42 points against the Detroit Pistons on December 12, 2008NBA - CBSSports.com Basketball and again against the Golden State Warriors on January 11, 2009.Granger scores 42, Pacers still fall to Warriors On January 29, 2009 Granger was announced as an All-Star reserve for the Eastern Conference. On May 12, 2009 Danny Granger was named the Most Improved Player for 2008–09.All-Star Reserves Announced - Basketball News & NBA Rumors At the end of the 2008–09 season, Granger had raised his scoring average by at least five points per game each year (7.5, 13.9, 19.6, 25.8) for three consecutive years, becoming the only player in league history to do so. Following his breakout season in 2008–09, the next season was a bit of a disappointment, marred by injuries and losses. On March 26, 2010, however, Granger scored a new career-high 44 points against the Utah Jazz.Granger's 44 lifts Pacers to 5th in row In the summer of 2010, Granger participated in the FIBA World Championships, playing for the US Senior National team. On September 12, the US team won the gold medal at the 2010 FIBA World Championship, beating host country Turkey 81–64. In the 2012-2013 season, Granger only played 5 games due to patellar tendinosis.Danny Granger out for seasonSeason over for Granger; Pacers star to have another surgery Los Angeles Clippers (2014-present) On February 28, 2014, Granger signed with the Los Angeles Clippers. College career statistics |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Bradley | 21 || 17 || 24.6 || .446 || .176 || .790 || 7.1 || .7 || 1.3 || 2.4 || 11.1 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Bradley | 14 || 13 || 27.1 || .518 || .300 || .684 || 7.9 || 1.1 || 1.4 || 1.4 || 19.2 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | New Mexico | 22 || 22 || 32.0 || .491 || .333 || .760 || 9.0 || 2.1 || 1.3 || 1.4 || 19.5 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | New Mexico | 30 || 30 || 30.0 || .524 || .433 || .755 || 8.9 || 2.4 || 2.1 || 2.0 || 18.8 |- | align="center" colspan="2"| Career | 95 || 82 || 28.4 || .496 || .366 || .752 || 8.2 || 1.6 || 1.6 || 1.9 || 16.7 Danny Granger Stats - New Mexico Lobos - College Basketball NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Indiana | 78 || 17 || 22.6 || .462 || .323 || .777 || 4.9 || 1.2 || .7 || .8 || 7.5 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Indiana | 82 || 57 || 34.0 || .459 || .382 || .803 || 4.6 || 1.4 || .8 || .7 || 13.9 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Indiana | 80 || 80 || 36.0 || .446 || .404 || .852 || 6.1 || 2.1 || 1.2 || 1.1 || 19.6 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Indiana | 67 || 66 || 36.2 || .447 || .404 || .878 || 5.1 || 2.7 || 1.0 || 1.4 || 25.8 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Indiana | 62 || 62 || 36.7 || .428 || .361 || .848 || 5.5 ||'2.8' || 1.5 || .8 || 24.1 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Indiana | 79 || 79 || 35.0 || .425 || .386 || .848 || 5.4 || 2.6 || 1.1 || .8 || 20.5 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Indiana | 62 || 62 || 33.3 || .416 || .381 || .873 || 5.0 || 1.8 || 1.0 || .6 || 18.7 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Indiana | 5 || 0 || 14.8 || .286 || .200 || .625 || 1.8 || .6 || .4 || .2 || 5.4 |- | align="center" colspan="2" | Career | 515 || 423 || 33.1 || .437 || .384 || .847 || 5.2 || 2.0 || 1.0 || .9 || 18.1 |- | align="center" colspan="2" | All-Star | 1 || 0 || 11.0 || 1.000 || .000 || .000 || 1.0 || .0 || 2.0 || .0 || 2.0 Danny Granger Career Stats Page | NBA.com Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Indiana | 6 || 3 || 27.0 || .529 || .563 || 1.000 || 5.2 || 1.7 || .7 || 1.2 || 8.2 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Indiana | 5 || 5 || 36.6 || .478 || .348 || .875 || 5.6 || 3.2 || 1.2 || .2 || 21.6 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Indiana | 11 || 11 || 38.2 || .397 || .356 || .821 || 5.6 || 2.5 || .5 || .4 || 17.0 |- | align="center" colspan="2" | Career | 22 || 19 || 34.8 || .436 || .384 || .854 || 5.5 || 2.4 || .7 || .5 || 15.6 Family Granger has a younger brother, Scotty, who appeared on a reality TV show titled The One: Making a Music Star on ABC, in the summer of 2006. Scotty is an openly gay artist.[http://www.afterelton.com/people/2011/06/scotty-granger-platinum-hits-bravo Michael Jensen on After Elton: Interview - Scotty Granger Writes the "(Platinum) Hits"] Granger is also great-nephew of the "Queen of Gospel", Mahalia Jackson.One-on-One: Danny Granger talks superheroes, pudding, movies - Ball Don't Lie - NBA Blog - Yahoo! Sports Category:Born in 1983 Category:People from Louisiana Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:Indiana Pacers draft picks Category:New Mexico Lobos men's basketball team players Category:Bradley Braves men's basketball team players Category:NBA Most Improved players Category:Players who wear/wore number 33 Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:Small Forwards Category:Philadelphia 76ers players